Seven Colours
by Third Kind
Summary: Sandy explains to SpongeBob what a rainbow is scientifically. Spandy fluff.


**...Hey guys! Did ya miss me? ;D**

**This one-shot has actually been lying around my computer unfinished for months. I initially started it roughly between chapters fifteen and sixteen of 'Felony', but as usual for me, I got lazy. Plus, my writing priorities changed to completely focusing on 'Felony', since I was getting close to the ending by that point and I just wanted to finish it entirely, considering how long I'd been writing it for. :P**

**This story is also my first true attempt at Spandy fluff. Since I usually write more serious or darker stuff, this probably sucks. But hey, I tried. I hope you'll enjoy this little one-shot.**

* * *

**Seven Colours**

"Sandy?"

"Yeah, SpongeBob?"

"What exactly _is_ a rainbow?"

Sandy had to think of her reply to that question. "What do you mean?" she asked him. In retrospect, it was kind of a dumb question – she knew what the sponge was trying to ask him. Maybe she just didn't process it properly?

"I mean, I know a rainbow appears when the sun shines after it rains," SpongeBob clarified, his innocence shining through, "I just want to know what a rainbow really is scientifically." Sandy smiled – that pure innocence was one of the reasons she liked the sponge so much.

The two were trotting down the main street of Bikini Bottom, which had just suffered from a summer shower. They were initially caught up in the rain, but fortunately, Sandy had been carrying an emergency umbrella. Almost soon after the downpour, the underwater sun managed to break through the clouds, causing a rainbow to form in the sky – all seven colours were visible above, in a distinct arc that could be seen all over town. The sight had left SpongeBob in awe, prompting him to ask Sandy what a rainbow truly was.

"Well..." the squirrel started, preparing her explanation to SpongeBob, "...A rainbow is basically the result of what happens when light is refracted through water droplets in the air."

"Light?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yeah," Sandy replied. "Do you know what light is scientifically?"

"I don't think so..." he replied sadly.

"I'll tell you," she stated. "White light is actually made up of several different colours – red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet."

"The colours of the rainbow!" the sponge exclaimed.

"That's right! When all seven colours merge together, it becomes white light."

The sponge was listening to Sandy with intense curiosity. Encouraged and warmed, she continued her explanation:

"When light passes through the millions of water droplets falling, it _refracts_ it into a spectrum – that means the light is being split apart into the different colours that make it all up. This happens because the colours also have different wavelengths, which affects them differently when they pass through a water droplet – for example, red will go in one angle, blue will go in another angle, and so on for the others."

SpongeBob wasn't entirely sure if he was understanding everything Sandy was saying, but he didn't really mind.

"Now, when it rains, millions of water droplets are falling from the sky," the squirrel continued further. "When the sun happens to be shining during or after the rain, light is passing through those millions of droplets, causing the colours to separate and fly in different angles across the sky. The result of this is a rainbow."

SpongeBob tried to make sense of what he had just heard. "So when the sun comes out while it's raining or after it rains, the light passes through water droplets and splits into different colours, creating a rainbow?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, I get it!" he smiled happily. Elated, Sandy smiled back – she loved seeing the joy in her best friend's eyes.

At ease now that he knew what a rainbow truly was, SpongeBob began to skip childishly alongside Sandy as they strolled through the town. All the while, the rainbow continued to exist in the summer sky above Bikini Bottom.

* * *

**Hey look, I taught a science lesson via fanfiction! **

**...Erm, I'm sure the science in this is kinda wonky (being as I barely passed Science in school), but it should be a decent explanation as to what a rainbow really is.**

**Review if you want to. :)**


End file.
